


Project Partners

by lena_sannie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: /terrible aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cheating Byun Baekhyun, Dry Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Rough Oral Sex, Sehun is an asshole, Sex while high (Baekhyun), Snowballing, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Top Park Chanyeol, baekhyun is kinda mean, making out in a library, prep beforehand, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_sannie/pseuds/lena_sannie
Summary: Your typical ‘get paired for a project and end up fucking’ story with dom tattoo n piercing baekhyun because I said so...(it’s jus like lil bit of ink here and there not like full body or full sleeves, but if u can imagine it as that if u want I sure as hell ain’t stopping u)~~~~~~~~~Remember to read the tags and if you’re uncomfortable with any u don’t have to read 💖
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Project Partners

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of editing because a few parts I didn't like, and then i edited it but then didn't update the work so the edits disappeared (3Feb2021)

"-Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun," The professor continued calling names in pairs and Chanyeol looked up at the call of his name. Byun Baekhyun was in this class? He still attended the University? Chanyeol couldn't remember the last time he saw the shorter male. He'd usually duck every other lecture, but somehow he still managed to pass his classes, Chanyeol thought that was plain unfair but what did he know? A few minutes later the class had ended and Chanyeol sighed, he hadn't spotted Baekyun, he hoped he didn't have to do this project by himself. He stood up from his seat and returned the smile and waved goodbye to the girl he was sitting next to, Mina, he remembered her name to be. He thought he should at least stop in the library and picked up a book or two on the topic, they weren't officially starting the project till next week but the professor was giving them some extra time.

He reached the huge library in a little over twenty minutes somewhere around after four, he'd been stopped a few times by some friends. He smiled and bowed at the old lady behind the librarian's desk and her usual sour expression softened. He continued on his way in search of the correct section and he found it, but he found something else too that made him freeze, his naturally soft puppy eyes widen. Well...he found Baekhyun...and a younger boy named Sehun too. Chanyeol tried not to stare, it was none of his business, but he couldn't help it. Baekhyun was smaller than Sehyun and the blonde had him pushed up against the bookshelf, his hands roaming underneath the shorter's dark shirt with purpose, yet, how Baekyun moved against him, how his lips pressed and nipped hard against the blonde's, how he would pull away just a bit and have Sehun chase after him, he was in control.

Chanyeol blinked and forced his eyes to scan the shelves but sometimes he couldn't pay attention because of the slip of a moan from the short male and he had to go back and check again. Eventually, he checked each book and he couldn't find the right one. Well actually, he hadn't checked the ones currently being occupied by the couple. He really didn't want to ask them to move though, how badly did he need that book? Baekhyun moaned a little louder this time and it broke Chanyeol's train of thought. He looked up in time to see Baekhyun's head turn towards him, giving Sehun more access to his neck, and then his eyes fluttered open looking slightly glazed over. His lips are swollen, red and shiny with spit, and Chanyeol sees a flash of silver as his mouth hung open slightly, panting. He made eye contact with the tall boy and Chanyeol thinks he stops breathing for a second.

Then Baekhyun moans again, even louder, on purpose, as he kept his eyes on Chanyeol, burning holes into him. Chanyeol doesn't know what to do and he clears his throat on accident, suddenly feeling tight. Sehun stops at the sound and looks up. Chanyeol doesn't miss the irritation in his eyes and then it's in his voice too, doesn't even try to hide it. "Can we help you?" Chanyeol swallowed, "Actually yeah." His voice coming out with confidence Sehun didn't expect. "You're in the way." Sehun looks at Baekhyun then the bookshelf he was on. He rolls his eyes and pulls Baekhyun toward him and they begin to leave. Chanyeol couldn't miss the way Baekhyun look him up and down even if he wanted too. He stands there for a moment and chews on his bottom lip. He tries to focus again and looks through the books, yep he found at least three that he could use.

He decides to just borrow those three for now. Not feeling like leaving the library just yet, in case he ran into the couple again, he goes and to find a seat. It was close to the back of the library and only one other student was there. A good amount of time passed Chanyeol thinks as he reached almost two-thirds way of the second book or maybe he was just a fast reader. The only sound was of the boy a few feet from him getting up to look for another book. Chanyeol had confirmed this as he'd, in fact, walks back with a new book in his hands and plops down into his seat. He looks exhausted, studying maybe? His eyes drop back down to his own book and he makes a mental note of page 196. He suddenly feels a wave of tiredness and barely caught the yawn that suddenly appears, he needs to catch up on some sleep. He shakes his head and checks his phone.

It was roughly seven, that was too early to go to sleep so he decides after a few seconds to finish the book and then go to the cafe or something and grab a coffee. Just as he turns the page there was the soft sound of footsteps on the carpeted floor, he didn't bother to look up, it was probably the sleep-deprived-boy again. "Hey Yeol," Chanyeol suddenly felt a weight on his lap and he looks up in alarm. Okay definitely not sleep-deprived-boy, Byun Baekhyun...holy shit Byun Baekhyun was sitting in his lap. "You not gonna say anything?" Baekhyun's mouth turns up and he tilts his head, the taller boy still in shock. Suddenly Baekhyun shifts and purposefully presses harder against him, Chanyeol chokes on air as he felt pressure on his crotch area. Baekhyun leans in and the metal littering his ears glinted in the yellow lamplight. Chanyeol's breath hitches and Baekhyun smirks down at him. Delicate fingers ghost across his lips and Baekhyun stares down at them and Chanyeol has to force himself not to lean into the touch. "Baekhyun," His voice coming out quieter than he meant and he grabs the shorter's wrist more as a way to ground himself than to make him stop, this was real.

Baekhyun's fingers freeze and he looks up through hooded eyes at Chanyeol, who tries to divert the situation, "Uh... we've been partnered for a project in-" "I don't care." Baekhyun's voice is quiet but it has a bite to it. Chanyeol tries not to squirm, cause if he did then Baekyun would copy the movement and grind into his crotch, he's done it already. "I'm not doing it by myself," Chanyeol's eyebrows furrows, he wasn't going to let the shorter use him. Baekhyun scans him with amused eyes and he smiles, then bites his lip nodding. "Okay fine," He says in a way that made him sound like he was thinking. "Let's go to your dorm and get started, yeah?" Baekhyun leans even closer, his breath fans his lips, and Chanyeol notices the faintest smell of smoke and mint gum. "I was going to the cafe first," Chanyeol says and his eyes trail over Baekhyun's face, he wants to memorize every single detail. "Alright," Baekhyun chuckles and he begins to slip off him. He takes a few steps but then stops, as the other seems to be frozen to his seat, turning back around, "Well? You coming?"

____________

They'd been in the cafe for almost fifteen minutes now and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's gaze burning into him, hot and heavy and it gave the taller an uneasy feeling. He continues to sip his coffee slowly, liking the feeling of the steaming liquid on his tongue. You'd think Park Chanyeol was the intimidating one here, he was tall with a deep voice and had extremely good looks, but the second you got to know him you'd realize he was a soft boy. Now looking at Baekhyun, you'd think that he was quite attractive too but because of his small frame, he'd be easily seen as soft or gentle. He was notably shorter than Chanyeol, then again a lot of people were, and he had the face of an angel, but once you began to notice all the jewelry in his ears and the ink that was barely hidden beneath his clothes you'd realize he too wasn't like you'd think. Baekhyun came closer to the male, his eyes were a bit red and slightly lidded, his pupils were dilated too. Chanyeol then remembered the muted mint and smoke smell. It wasn't really his business but, "Baekhyun are you high?" He blurts out.

Baekhyun looked up from where he was staring at the taller's lips and a small smile tugged at his own. He pulls back, away from Chanyeol, and leans into his seat. "Yeah," Baekhyun replies, and eyes flicker over the cup in Chanyeol's hands. "Is that a problem?" There isn't any attitude in the question, it's teasing, hinting that he was labeling Chanyeol as a prude. He was silent and took another gulp of his coffee, staring into the cup before saying, "No." Baekhyun's smile widens and he licks his lips, getting up from his seat. He walks closer to Chanyeol and places a delicate hand on his jaw. He tilts his head up and leans down, the taller's mind reminding him that they were in public. His thumb ghosts over his lips and Chanyeol's eyes flutter. Baekhyun smirks down at him and his gaze trails over his face, his neck, his broad shoulders, and the wide expanse of his chest. He bites his bottom lip.

"Let's go," Baekhyun says and he goes to take Chanyeol's hand, bigger than his, enveloping his own. Chanyeol listens and lets Baekhyun guide him out of the cafe. At some point, Chanyeol is the one leading them and they make it to his dorm. He opens the door easily and goes in. He drops his bag by the door and turns to face the shorter only to have himself pushed against the door, caught off guard. Lips are suddenly on his and Baekhyun pulls his head down closer to his, fingers laces into his hair. Baekhyun moans at the taste of the taller and presses harder against him deepening the kiss. Chanyeol finds himself kissing back and licks against the seam of his lips, Baekhyun parts them with a smile and allows him to push his tongue into his mouth. He moans louder as their tongues tangle with each other, and then Chanyeol feels it, the press of something foreign on Baekhyun's tongue and it snaps him out of it.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol pulls away, breathing heavily and his hands quickly grab Baekhyun's own and pull them off from him, yet he still held them. "What do you think I'm doing?" Baekhyun tugs his hands free and comes closer, his breath fanning Chanyeol's lips. The taller straightens up and his eyes scan Baekhyun's face and begin to trail over his body but he then stops himself. He looks back up to see Baekhyun smirking up at him. "Aren't you with Sehun?" Baekhyun laughs dryly at that and crosses his arms. "And if I am?" Chanyeol blinks up at him and there's a flash of disbelief in his mind but then he remembers-this was Baekhyun. "Then we can't do this," Chanyeol says and he begins to push past Baekhyun, further into the room. Baekhyun sidesteps and blocks him, his hands reach up and brings Chanyeol's face down to his own, giving his lips a short kiss. "You're such a good boy, Chanyeol," he chuckles, his tone belittling and pecks his lips once more. "I like that about you."

Chanyeol says nothing, he looks back at the other and tries to remember to breathe. Baekhyun looks at him in a particular way, "You're so hot Chanyeol." Chanyeol is at a loss for words, he swallows thickly and looks down at the other in silence. He can feel himself grow hotter the longer Baekhyun stares at him. His gaze finally leaves his face after what felt like forever but then he trails his eyes over his body, eyes filled with something dark that made Chanyeol's face turn pink. He steps back, feeling self-conscious but trying to hide it. Baekhyun saw right through him though and that smirk makes its way onto his plush lips, Chanyeol's eyes flicker down to them momentarily.

Chanyeol bites his tongue, it's wrong, Baekhyun and Sehun were together, he shouldn't be wanting to kiss the older so badly. He shouldn't like the way Baekhyun tasted, he shouldn't get all fluttery in his chest when Baekhyun stared at him for too long. These feelings didn't even exist before today-wait...did they? Chanyeol thinks back to all the interactions he's had with the other male but then his train of thought comes to a complete halt, his mind blanks out when he feels a delicate hand rest on his chest and suddenly Baekhyun's too close again for him to breathe. Baekhyun chuckles at the way the taller reacts before reconnecting their lips, fingers tracing small shapes across the middle of the taller's chest, he's gentle. Chanyeol lets out a silent moan when Baekhyun nips at his bottom lip and his tongue pushes into his mouth. He can feel himself becoming light headed as all his blood rushes south. He moans at the press of the small metal ball on Baekhyun's tongue, his hands grip the smaller's waist and ignores all the thoughts running through his head.

Baekhyun's free hand moves to lace into Chanyeol's hair pulling another groan from the taller. He pulls off and Chanyeol barely stops the whine that built up in his throat. There's hardly any space between them, they're breathing each other's air and Chanyeol bites his bottom lip, it's swollen. His breath hitches when Baekhyun tugs on his hair hard enough to pull his head back and he attaches his lips to his exposed neck, immediately leaving open-mouthed kisses as he goes lower and lower with each passing second. The hand on his chest pulls the front of his shirt down to reveal his collarbones and Baekhyun kisses along them. Chanyeol tries his best to even out his breathing but it proves to be hard especially when Baekhyun begins to bite into his skin, leaving pretty bruises and then sucking on the marks with a gentleness that had Chanyeol's heart hammering. The hand in his hair disappears but he still kept his head tilted, teeth sink into his lip again to stifle the sounds leaving his mouth. The muscles in his stomach flex as Baekhyun's hot hands trail under his shirt and drag his nails across the skin.

Chanyeol reaches out and places a hand on Baekhyun's jaw to lift his head up, there's a split second where they just stare at each other and Chanyeol thinks damn, he's really about to do this. He leans in and kisses him hungrily but it doesn't surprise the older. He kisses back with just as much force, it's rough and sloppy and Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol tangles his tongue with his. The older moves back, keeping his hands balled into Chanyeol's shirt and leads them to one of the two bedrooms, not entirely caring if it's Chanyeol's or his roommate's. The taller stumbles slightly when Baekhyun pushes him back and he sits on the edge of the bed, both breathing heavily. It's like Baekhyun knew exactly what he wanted because he doesn't waste a second when he kneels down on the floor and Chanyeol parts his legs without even thinking. He holds back a groan when the shorter leaned in and raised the hem of his shirt to suck a bruise at the waistband of his pants. "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol starts and said male looks up, his fingers millimeters from the button on the taller's jeans but the words left him before he could think of them.

"Continue?" Baekhyun asks and he had that heavy look in his eyes again. Chanyeol nods while chewing his lip.

His heart was thumping and there was a hot feeling in the pit of his stomach. The shorter chuckles and immediately undid the taller male's jeans. Baekhyun was quick with his actions and tugs down his boxers just enough. He was half-hard and his breath hitches when Baekhyun places a kiss on the head and then begins to suck softly. He grips the base firmly and Chanyeol stifles a moan. Baekhyun's eyes look up through eyelashes at the muted sounded and sucks harder, wanting to get a louder reaction. Chanyeol exhales heavily and leans back on his hands. Baekhyun pulls off momentarily to lick a fat stripe from base to tip and then goes back down, twisting his wrist with a frustrating amount of pressure that makes Chanyeol push his hips forward. With a teasing look, the shorter tightens his grip and sinks further down, moaning loudly when his dick hit the back of his throat. Chanyeol's eyes widen for a split second before they screw shut and he curses quietly.

Baekhyun moans around him again as he pulls back halfway and the taste of precum hits his tongue. The vibrations he makes pull another hushed moan from the taller and Baekhyun mentally smirks. Chanyeol rolls his hips and Baekhyun's eyes flutter closed. He takes all of him into his mouth again, bobbing his head and pumping the base at a steady rhythm. The taller could feel the knot in his stomach slowly tightening and his gaze strains down to the other as he feels a spike of pleasure. Baekhyun's mouth fills with saliva and lewd sounds quickly fill the room along with more frequent moans from the taller as he increases his pace. "Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol moaned deeply and the sound went straight to Baekhyun's dick, hearing him moan his name like that.

Baekhyun shifts on his knees because suddenly he was leaning forward, both his hands were gripping Chanyeol's thighs and his nails dig into his pants, the paint is chipped on them. He goes all the way down until his nose touches his pelvis, not once faltering and Chanyeol knows he's going to cum. Baekhyun breathes heavily through his nose and his eyes water only a bit but they don't spill over. Chanyeol can feel his tongue pressed flat against him and Baekhyun swallows, then hums. His throat constricts and the vibrations run up his entire length making Chanyeol moan loudly, head lolling back and he bites his lip.

_Of course he doesn't have a fucking gag reflex_

"Holy fucking-" He's going to cum, his hands ball up the sheets beneath him and his head is thrown back. Baekhyun suddenly pulls off, a string of saliva connect from his lips to the head and he squeezes the base of his cock. A deep groan rips from Chanyeol's throat, pleasure wracks his body and it feels like he's cumming but he's not, he can't. His eyes screw shut and he pants heavily. His eyes snap open and a surprised sound leaves his mouth when Baekhyun proceeds to place kitten licks on the head which was a flushed red colour now, his grip not letting up just yet and Chanyeol's head was spinning.

"What the _fuck_ Baekhyun?" A choked gasp fills the older's ears and he feels a deep satisfaction.

Chanyeol feels over-sensitivity settle in and there's a numb pain as Baekhyun doesn't let up but it feels so, so good. He watches with lust blown eyes as his cock slid between red, spit slicked lips. Baekhyun didn't even try to be careful, he lets the saliva and precum spill out the sides of his mouth, and Chanyeol watches in a trance as it slowly drips down. His mind was a mess but that didn't stop him from rolling his hips, his head thrown back as Baekhyun alternates between running his tongue along the length or sucking on the tip. He could feel the metal of the tongue piercing against him, pressing up and down the sensitive skin and it sends shocks through his body. The older moans loudly around the head and his eyes are closed. Chanyeol looks down with blurry eyes to see that he has his pants pulled down with a hand pumping his own cock.

 _"Ah fuck,"_ Chanyeol cries out weakly and he's about to cum again but Baekhyun pulls away from him and sits back. Chanyeol groans and curses, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun as he continues to run his hand up and down his cock, precum dripping down the length. He has one hand behind him supporting his position and he moans Chanyeol's name loudly. Chanyeol inhales sharply and grips the sheets of the bed, a hand covers his mouth as he moans brokenly, he's hit with an intense wave of pleasure and feels like his soul leaves his body-embarrassment then washes over him.

 _"Shit,"_ Baekhyun moans and almost cums at the state of the younger. "Did...did you just- _ah_ have a dry..?"

He can barely finish his sentence but Chanyeol knows what he's asking and his chest to his ears flush pink-that's the second time. Baekhyun stops his motions and gets up, shoves the younger onto his back before kissing him hungrily. His cock rubs against the rough material of Baekhyun's jeans and he whimpers. Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol's pants and slides off of him, the younger taking a second to process but pulls them off along with his boxers and then his shirt. Baekhyun stands and pulls his shirt over his head, then the rest of his clothes. He enjoys the way the younger's eyes trace the bits of ink on his body from his hip to his collarbone.

There's a devilish look in Baekhyun's eyes as he watches the other. He licks his lips before going back onto the bed. "Move up," he orders when Chanyeol doesn't move and blinks dumbly, Baekhyun smiles. The taller lies back and Baekhyun follows, he pauses and gives a teasing touch to his red cock, precum leaking from the tip. "Look at me Yeol," he whispers. He straddles his lap and grips his hair with one hand before slowly sinking down onto his length. Somewhere in the back of Chanyeol's head, he registers that Baekhyun's already prepped himself. His pace is agonizingly slow and Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hands when they reach up to touch him. He places their interlocked hands by either side of his head as a warning.

"No touching," he says simply.

He lets go and is satisfied when the younger's hands stay where they are. He rolls his hips and falls into a slow steady rhythm, up and down. "Go faster," Chanyeol moans desperately. Baekhyun ignores his plea, he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. A frustrated sound barely leaves the younger's mouth before he's met with a bruising kiss. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun's tongue push against his, the metal leaving an imprint on him before he runs it across every inch of his mouth. He begins to suck on his tongue and the younger's brain was short-circuiting and he was getting light-headed. He pushes Baekhyun away only to have him push his head into the bed, fingers laced into his hair, and suck and bite harshly into his neck. He moans in pain and rocks his hips to match Baekhyun's. He doesn't know how long it lasts but by the time Baekhyun is finished his neck and chest are covered in dark, splotchy bruises.

"I thought I said no touching?" Baekhyun asks angrily, all he gets is a moan of his name in response. He grinds down onto the other, no longer lifting his hips. "Baek-hyun," he almost cries his name, his voice cracking in the middle. He's becoming overwhelmed, too sensitive, it _hurt_.

"Please...let me cum," he brought himself to say as his eyes met the other's and Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol knows he gets off on his desperation and he hates him for it. His dark eyes were rimmed with pleasure and he has a sadistic smile on his lips as he watches tears form in the younger's eyes.

Baekhyun's eyes suddenly screw shut and he shudders, his orgasm washes over him and he clenches around the younger who sobs at the tightness. His hand reaches up to pump his cock, cum spilling over his fist and onto Chanyeol's stomach and chest. He coos softly and when he sees tears flow from the younger's eyes. Baekhyun's eyes are void of emotion as he watches him but his mind was racing a mile a minute. Seeing Chanyeol cry so desperately made heat pool in his stomach again. He smiles down at him and leans his head down, he continues his rhythm just as slow but harder and he traces his tongue across the younger's chest, spreading his cum and twirling around a hardened nipple. The slide of his fingers is easier as he tweaks the other and the younger feels disgusted but couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Small shocks of pleasure spread through his chest as he switches to the other and Chanyeol thinks he's going to lose his mind.

His body can't take anymore and he caves, his vision goes white and his eyes roll back. He sobs through his orgasm, a mix of moans and Baekhyun's name. He blacks out for a second from the intensity and Baekhyun is grinding into him, helping him through but it doesn't stop and he feels wave after wave of pleasure until it becomes painful. He begs Baekhyun to stop and the older takes pity on him and does. He lifts his hips and sits next to the younger, the ache in his legs and ass already there. He watches as cum continues to leak from Chanyeol's soft cock and a thought runs through his head. He runs his fingers through the mess and pushes them into his mouth. He wanted to make Chanyeol cum again, in his mouth this time, but he didn't think he could go again right now. Repeating the same action, he pressed his fingers to the younger's lips which parted absentmindedly, Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol's eyes widen at the taste and before he has time to object, swollen lips are pressed to his and a mix of cum and spit is pushed into his mouth.

 _"Swallow,"_ Baekhyun orders and the younger finds himself doing as he said, his mind so fucked he simply obeys. His eyes are glazed over and they lock with Baekhyun's and the last thing he sees is his hand reaching out to touch his face before falling asleep.

_________________

Baekhyun's fully dressed, he doesn't look out of the ordinary, except for his shaky legs and bruised lips. He makes his way over to the door leading out of the dorm but as he's barely a few feet from Chanyeol's room it opens and a brunette boy walks in. He stops short on recognizing Baekhyun and his eyes widened as he quickly puts two and two together.

"Uh," Baekhyun starts and looks back and Chanyeol's room then looks back at him again. "Make sure he drinks something when he gets up."

The brunette does a bad job at hiding his shock but Baekhyun pays no mind and quickly leaves the dorm. His tongue darts out to swipe across his bottom lip. He can still taste the younger, God he already knows he's addicted. He's close to his own dorm when he bumps into someone familiar and he mentally curses. He pretends he doesn't see him but it was Sehun and he wouldn't allow the shorter ignoring him. He reaches out and swiftly grips his wrist pulling him back.

"Baek, where the fuck were you?" he asks clearly annoyed, there's a smudge and a mark on his neck that Baekhyun knows he didn't put there. Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes but then a smirk forms on his lips remembering where he just came from. He laughs before shoving Sehun off him.

_"Don't fucking touch me."_


End file.
